Modern consumer electronic devices such as laptops, desktops, mobile computing devices, televisions, audio devices, and video devices have become ubiquitous with everyday life so much so that it is not uncommon for a person to interact with a large number of such devices throughout the day. As a result, consumer electronic devices are increasingly finding their way into consumers' homes. Each consumer electronic device typically requires a bulky remote control for device interaction and control.
Mobile computing devices have become important tools for personal, business, and social uses. The portability of mobile computing devices is increasing as the size of the devices decrease and processing power increases. In fact, many mobile computing devices are sized to be hand-held and/or worn by the user to improve ease of use. Further, many modern mobile computing devices are capable of communicating with other devices and/or connecting to various data networks, including the Internet, to retrieve and receive data communications. As such, modern mobile computing devices are powerful, often personal, tools untethered to a particular location.